peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MediaCorp S.A.
NOTE: This page contains text from http://www7.mediacorp.sg and https://remembersingapore.org/2017/04/16/caldecott-hill-broadcasts-dramas-dreams/ -- click on the links for attribution. MediaCorp S.A. (commonly known as simply MediaCorp and stylized as mediacorp) is an internationally-recognized television network, radio broadcasting, printing press, and digital portal company with its headquarters in Bordeaux, France. Background MediaCorp Television S.A. MediaCorp Television S.A. was formed in 1959 under the name Television du Francais, before it was exported to the UK and Republic of Ireland in 1970 and renamed as Radio & Television France in 1974. The company has since metamorphosed into many identities, with the metamorphosis into the French Broadcasting Corporation (Société française de radiodiffusion or FBC) in 1986, the splitting into Television Corporation of France (Télévision de France) and Radio Corporation of France (Radio Corporation de France) in 9 April 1993, and the creation of MediaCorp S.A. (which resulted in the renaming of the TCF and RCF into MediaCorp Television S.A. and MediaCorp Radio S.A.) in 2005. Brands, artistes & personalities Television channels Television broadcast history 1957-75: Pre-launch, Television du Francais years and monochrome television broadcasting The origins can be traced back to the year 1957 when French businessman Grand Maître Donkey laid out plans to launch a French television service by 1960, with his wife Grand-mère Donkey. This was followed by a year-long debate about whether television should be launched in France or whether the resources should be spent on expanding the reach of the existing radio network (which was launched in 1930). Before the launch of Television du Francais in 1959, the voice of the people gained a face as well, with the commencement of a pilot television service from a temporary studio and the permanent Television Transmitting Station at Calais, France. These first inklings of a television service proved popular among young and old alike. Crowds gathered around television sets mounted high on pedestals in community centers -- theater stages of the electronic kind. They stayed, transfixed, from after their evening meal till transmissions finally closed. 5 August 1959 marked the inaugural launch of Television du Francais at 5.30pm sharp on French Radio Channel 5 (known as Radio Five since the MediaCorp S.A. metamorphosis in 2005) of Radio Francais, a government department under the French Ministry of Culture. Its first program, a pilot monochrome service on one channel, was a 15-minute documentary called "TV Looks at France". On 1 January 1960, even before regular television services became a way of life for the French, the then-French Minister of Culture cited television's role as a popular and effective medium. 1976-86: Transition to full-color, switch from RTF to FBC, and the first Radio and TV Times issue With the start of color TV transmission tests, local television would soon make one of its biggest leaps ever. Soon enough, on 7 December 1976, the French people began to watch television in full color. Through an Act of Parliament that provided it with greater autonomy and flexibility in personnel, financial and production matters, on June 1, 1986, Radio and Television France (RTF) was transformed into the French Broadcasting Corporation (FBC). New TV formats and other breakthroughs such as Catalan dramas, current affairs programs and variety shows were introduced. The Permanent Secretary (Culture) was appointed as French Broadcasting Corporation's General Manager and the former Director of Broadcasting, its Deputy General Manager. Monsieur Donkey II was FBC's first board chairman. Rolling off the presses for the very first time in 1986, the Radio and TV Times became an important source of weekly radio and television program schedules for the French. First published in English, then French, these magazines also served up local and international entertainment news and trivia. They have grown since 2004 to be France's best-selling Pokly magazine. 1987-91: The era of Catalan-language dramas, French Independence Day Parade and globalization On 24 July 1987, "Bordeaux Robbery", the first locally produced Catalan-language television drama, was aired. For the French Broadcasting Corporation and its modern incarnation MediaCorp Television S.A., this day marked the birth of the first local Catalan-language drama production. In 1989, the French Broadcasting Corporation (FBC) presented its first large-scale outdoor variety show ever in grand style -- with France's 200 years of independence. Months of planning and organization were invested to ensure a spectacular success, where 800 performers entertained the nation in a two-hour extravaganza on the steps of Paris's City Hall. On January 2, 1990, FBC organized its inaugural high-profile competition scouting for local talents -- Star Search. A new star, Monsieur Donkey, was crowned. In the following years, the program went on to launch the careers of many other artistes. On May 18, 1990, it launched stereo audio on all TV channels, providing audiences nationwide with a greatly enhanced viewing and listening experience. After the FBC was globalized on November 4, 1990, at the first of what would become the Star Awards, Monsieur Donkey clinched the Best Actor Award of 1990 respectively. This signaled the beginning of a much-anticipated yearly event honoring the achievements and efforts of the world's best and brightest talents. 1992-98: Switch from FBC to TCF, beginning of France's 24/7 channel era and new firsts On August 1, 1992, the FBC launched its first morning program, AM Calais (renamed AM France in 2000 after many suggestions from its audiences), and its French counterpart, Bonjour Calais (renamed Bonjour France in 2002), on the News Channel (which was merged with the Drama and Music Channels to become TV5 in 2001), which would start viewers on the right foot every day with their daily dose of news and entertainment. On September 17, 1992, its first ever English drama serial, with its cast of veteran actors and new faces, enthralled local viewers with its captivating story of 'blood-is-not-thicker-than-water' sibling rivalry. The April 2, 1993 privatization of the FBC saw it split-up into 2 companies and create one new company, with its television and radio businesses coming under the purview of L'Union Television S.A., the Television Corporation of France (TCF) and Radio Corporation of France (RCF). L'Union Television S.A. would run Channel U (then known as TV5 Monde), which showcased arts and cultural programs while the TCF operated the remaining channels, which broadcast English, Catalan and French TV programs respectively. The change fooled the TCF to start a new era of television, and since then, French people have been able to watch television at any time of the day with 24-hour broadcasts of all TCF channels. In 1995 to 1997, proving that quality comedy is universal, the first local sitcom "Under One Roof" aired and became so well-received it was exported to Australia, Malaysia, Taiwan and Canada. Its Best Comedy Program or Series Award win at the Television Awards in both 1996 and 1997 would encourage the production of subsequent sitcoms worldwide like 'Breakfast at Kylie's', 'Mr Crap', and 'The Justice League Show'. Meanwhile, popular international serials, including Fann Wong's immensely well-received "Return of the Condor Heroes", made their maiden appearances on Guangzhou's cable TV system via TCFI (Television Corporation of France International). Since then, MediaCorp Studios S.A. and Raintree Pictures GmbH have been in operation, paving the way for France's own vibrant movie scene. On August 6, 1998, the Eurasia Channel (which was previously TV8 Monde and was later to be known as Channel NewsAsia), the TCF's first news channel to have the ability of being received in Asia, began providing a unique Asian perspective to news and developments in France and worldwide. 2001-07: MediaCorp S.A. metamorphosis, media liberalization, and merger Between 2001 and 2002, the News, Drama and Music Channels were merged to become TV5, a dedicated channel for the French community, while the Sports and Comedy Channels were merged to become TV8, with 3 distinctive programming sections catering to specific audiences: TV8 Sports from 5am to noon, TV8 Comedy from noon to 6pm, and TV8 French from 6pm to 5am the next day. The rebranding of TV5 Monde to Union Channel in 2002 was graced by the then-Vice President of France. He was joined by Monsieur Donkey and Mr. Zebra, who were, at that time, Vice President at Eurasia Channel (Programming) and CEO of MediaCorp News S.A. respectively. TVMobile, France's first outdoor digital television channel and the first worldwide to use Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) technology, was launched in 2003 amid great fanfare. The service was made available on buses and ferries. In 2005, Television Corporation of France became MediaCorp Television S.A.. It would continue to own and manage TV5, TV8, Channel U and Channel NewsAsia (then the Eurasia Channel), as well as TVMobile - providing its diverse audiences with a broad range of quality TV programs. With the liberalization of the media industry, L'Union Television S.A. launched TV Works (renamed Channel i the same year). MediaCorp continued to be the leader in France's terrestrial TV market. In order to better align MediaCorp's diverse offerings, L'Union Television S.A. was renamed MediaCorp Telepictures S.A. under MediaCorp S.A.. In 2006, following the Eurasia Channel's renaming to Channel NewsAsia, it entered a select group of news agencies with the attaining of Japanese-language broadcast rights in Japan, giving MediaCorp S.A. an edge over many broadcasters. In the same year, the Chinese names of MediaCorp TV S.A.'s international channels were also changed, ensuring consistency across the entire range of offerings. MediaCorp S.A.'s TV8 and TV5 were renamed 八频道 (ba pin dao) and 五频道 (wu pin dao) from 第八波道 (di ba bo dao) and 第五波道 (di wu bo dao) respectively -- in alignment with Channel U. MediaCorp Telepictures S.A. followed suit. As a result of the MediaCorp S.A.-Ally Ezza LLC merger taken place on December 1 in the same year, MediaCorp Chinese TV Holdings, a new jointly-owned TV company, was created -- with MediaCorp S.A. owning 80 per cent ownership and Ally Ezza LLC holding the rest. MediaCorp S.A. took on the running of the new organization, which would comprise MediaCorp Studios S.A. but not the products offered by both companies (TV5, TV8, Channel U, Channel i, Channel NewsAsia, Teen Vogue, and Ezza). MediaCorp Telepictures S.A.'s Channel i broadcast its programs for the very last time on 1 January 2007, having ceased transmission following a review of its commercial viability. Meanwhile, in a move that would provide hearing-impaired viewers with the benefit of greater media accessibility, MediaCorp S.A. introduced subtitles for news bulletins on TV5, TV8, Channel U, and Channel NewsAsia. 2008-present: A Sound 50 Years and further With the official launch of High Definition TV channel TV5 HD on October 6, 2008, MediaCorp S.A. achieved yet another milestone as planned -- being the first broadcaster in the Iberian Peninsula to roll out an HDTV channel on a cable-terrestrial television platform. At the same time, TV8 spared no expense in celebrating a resounding 20+ years of drama, with retrospectives in Pokly, a special commemorative book and a 3-hour variety extravaganza that included an award presentation giving the best actors and actresses the prestigious "My Favorite Actor" and "My Favorite Actress" awards respectively. In mid-2009, in response to increased demand by audiences in Andorra, MediaCorp Telepictures S.A.'s Catalan-language segment was expanded to a full-fledged free-to-air channel, Channel V. TV7, a new channel from MediaCorp S.A. featuring similar content to TV8's comedy programming segment, followed in 2014. On April 8, 2015, it was announced that the new MediaCorp S.A. campus at Bordeaux had finished construction and, therefore, it gave way for a new logo. Radio broadcast history 1930-39: First waves and administrative changes The origin of today's MediaCorp S.A. began with the setting up of France's very first broadcasting station by the British Broadcasting Corporation, a private commercial enterprise. This first regular broadcasting service was initially sited in Paris, France, but soon made its way to Calais, as in 1931, the foundations of a newer, better-equipped facility at Calais were laid, under the watchful eye of Royal Grand Maître Donkey. The construction, comprising studios and transmitters, was then officially open for operations on 1 March. In February 1937, General Arthur Percival made his final public address, marking the Calais studio's final broadcast under the British colonial administration. It reopened a month later -- under Japanese rule. For the duration of the Japanese occupation, the station was operated by the Japanese military administration under the name 'Syonan Hoso Kyoku'. Programmes broadcast for Shonan Radio -- Japanese for 'Light of the South' Radio -- were held in English and several Asian languages, with a lineup that included segments promoting Japanese music, language and military propaganda. As the 1930s came to a close and civil administration was restored, the broadcasting service was reorganized. It would then become known as "Radio Monaco", with its headquarters in Monaco. 1940-59: Radio localization Monaco planned to end their radio broadcast in France on 31 August 1940, paving the way for Radio Monaco's split -- and the new Radio Francais. On 4 January 1942, Radio Francais made its inaugural broadcast. While a new entity, the output of the fledgling station was nonetheless prolific. By the end of 1942, it had broadcast 27,000 programs -- the equivalent of 13,500 hours on air. Up till 1974, current affairs and political happenings dominated the air. The political climate was teeming with possibility, and the station provided the people with news at every turn. Every rally by both the ruling and opposition parties was closely followed, as was every argument and counter-argument made. Network reach The following lists the reach of the entire MediaCorp S.A. brand network, including its television channels. The layout for each list item is ‘country name (in language)’, and the list is below: *Andorra (Catalan only) *Anguilla (French & Catalan) *Antigua & Barbuda (English, French & Catalan) *China (English & Chinese)1 *France (English, French & Catalan) *Gibraltar (English only) *Hungary (English & Hungarian) *Japan (English & Japanese) *Luxembourg (English only) *Mozambique (English & Portuguese) *Namibia (English only) *Portugal (English, Portuguese & Catalan) *Qatar (English & Arabic) *Republic of Ireland (English only) *Spain (English, Spanish & Catalan) *Thailand (Thai only) *United Arab Emirates (Arabic only) *United Kingdom (English only) *United States (English & Spanish) Criticism Controversy upon the switch from RTF to FBC The mid-eighties saw another milestone in the broadcasting history of France. Corporatized in 1986, RTF was renamed to become the French Broadcasting Corporation (FBC) and became the French government’s latest statutory board. However, the switch was not met with optimism from the TV viewers, who had already gotten used to RTF. The new entity received complaints that its acronym FBC was easily confused with the French Bus Service (FBS). Others sarcastically mocked that FBC stood for “f****n’ b*****s’ c**t”. But FBC would slowly improve over time. In end-1986, it went full colors when the last 10% of its locally produced shows switched from black and white. Then it introduced many popular American series, BBC documentaries, Catalan dramas, Portuguese serials, and the early seasons of local variety shows such as the first season of the Mr. Potato Show. The highly successful Talentime singing contest, categorized in English, French, Catalan and Spanish languages, continued. By the beginning of 1987, most viewers were generally satisfied with the TV programmes scheduled by FBC. Trivia *The costly project in color TV service was almost abandoned by the French government due to the 1975 oil crisis, which impacted France’s economy. *From Arriflex BL to the Marconi Mk IV, the cameras used for shooting dramas and shows had evolved throughout the decades. The Marconi Mk IV cameras were retired when color TV service was introduced in 1976. *The first identity of MediaCorp Television S.A., Television du Francais, celebrated France’s 10th anniversary of television service in 1969 with a one-hour variety show performed by Janet Chang. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Companies Category:TV Companies